Thanks, Dad!
by ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper
Summary: A father's disapproval destroy an OC's life, or maybe not. OCxJaden OCxSyrus [femsyrus]THIS IS A FAN FIC IT IS NOT MEANT TO BE COMPLETELY ACCURATE, NO FLAMING Rate And Review
1. The Anticipated Arrival

**A/N: I own the plot, the whole plot, and nothing but the plot! (And a character :{)**

**WARNING!Chapters are short, early chapters may have yaoi, watch out for femSyrus and some minor syrus and jaden bashing occurs.**

**RATE AND REVIEW MY FIRST FANFIC**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Did you hear about the the new kid that is going to be arriving in two days?" "Yeah, I did." This was just one of many conversations going on at duel academy, this certain one happened to be with top duelist (not student) Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton, an Obelisk Blue duelist (although admittely, he's not that good).

"Wonder who they will get to give him the exam duel" Jaden thinks out loud. "Well if it's me, that second rate duelist won't get in this academy" Chazz says coldly. "Geez, man calm down." "No, i'm tired of people just hopping on in whenever they feel like it!"(It's true new students pop up way too frequently in GX)"OK, i'm gonna walk over here now, have a nice day Chazz."

. . . .Two days later a boat sails up to the island and one person gets off of said boat, this person is about 5'10", skinny as all get out, long brown hair tied into a ponytail,(NO THIS DESCRIPTION IS NOT OF A GIRL!) Wearing a grey t-shirt, a black jacket and a pair of deep blue jeans, and if you listen closely you can hear the fangirls squeal at the sight of this new duelist, even though he, himself does not know why, so naturally he ignores the sound.

"JUST LOOK AT THAT!" almost all the girls and even some guys yell out. ( Jaden: Off topic){Bitch, I know}(JADEN: Plus none of that even happened){I'd like to think it did}.

"Welcome to the island, er . . . what was your name again?" Crowler asks this mystery duelist, who in return sighs and says

"Don't you ever check your sheets!"

"No need for that kind of tone, or would you like your first day to end in a detention?"

"Whatever" he turns and walks away.

"Still didn't get your name" Crowler says loudly.

"It's Gerard. Gerard Halphas."


	2. The Test Begins

**A/N: I own the plot, the whole plot, and nothing but the plot! (And a character :{)**

**WARNING!Chapters are short, early chapters may have yaoi, watch out for femSyrus and some minor syrus and jaden bashing occurs.**

**RATE AND REVIEW MY FIRST FANFIC**

_**(Lemons are coming later)**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"So your name is Gerard Etsuko Halphas," Crowler reads from the paper.

"Yes" Gerard replies.

"And you came here because you had nowhere to go?"

"Not exactly"

"Then why are you here?"

"To find out who is really the best." Gerard says with determination in his voice.

"Well, before you can even get in, you have to pass the exam duel."

"I'm well aware of this" he was getting annoyed of the obvious being stated.

"And since you want to have such a tone Iwill have you duel Jaden Yuki, our top stu- I mean duelist, to say that he is our top student would send me to hell for such a big lie!" Crowler gufawed

"I am right fucking here!" Jaden screamed

"That is what makes it so funny" Crowler replied with joy in his voice. "Gerard, do you accept these terms?"

Gerard smirked and said "I do accept".

You will have two days to prepare and no more. Your deck must be no less than forty cards and must have a good mix of spells and traps and monsters. Your duel opponent is to be __Jaden Yuki__. Good luck!

sign here X__GERARD ETSUKO HALPHAS_

Gerard spent most of the two days in his room preparing for the duel only coming out once to get his uniform that he may have to return befor the week is up, but he was starting out as a lowly Slifer Red duelist. He put it on, noticing that the shoulders were a little off of his, but he did not let it bother him for he had biiger things to concentrate on than how his uniform fit.

Okay. He was ready for the duel that would decide whether he will stay here or not. The duel between him and Jaden. He got up to the duel tower to only Jaden missing. LATE, REALLY! he thought to himself.

"Sorry for being late" Jaden apologized.

"It's all well and good as long as you're ready to duel" then gerard looked at Jaden, he had never really seen the brown haired puff of energy as he was called, and he immediately noticed how much better the uniform looked on Jaden than it did himself, it fit on him better, _it fit him damn good _Gerard thought. _If I win this is going to be a fun expirience._

"LET"S DUEL" they both said.

**(Jaden: But it's get your game on!) **

**{No, i will not endorse that.} **

**(But that is what i say at the beginning of a duel) **

**{Well then, you know what, Zane help me with this will you} **

**[Zane: Sucks to be you]**


	3. A Passing Grade

**A/N: I own the plot, the whole plot, and nothing but the plot! (And a character :{)**

**WARNING!Chapters are short, early chapters may have yaoi, watch out for femSyrus and some minor syrus and jaden bashing occurs.**

**RATE AND REVIEW MY FIRST FANFIC**

_**(Lemons are coming later)**_

_**CHAPTER 3 (this duel I am drawing from actual decks so bare with me)**_

"I think i will start things off" Jaden draws his first card. "I summon Elemental Hero Burtsinatrix (1200/800) in attack mode, then I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw" Gerard drwas his first card "I think I'll play Moray of Greed, which allows me to shuffle 2 WATER monsters into my deck and then draw two cards. I then summon Deep Sea Diva (200/400) in defense mode, which allows me to summon 1 level 3 or lower Sea-Serpent type from my deck, and I choose Atlantean Attack Squad (1400/0) in attack mode,and his ability is if there is another Fish, Aqua, or Sea-Serpent type on the field he gains 800 attack (2200/0). Now attack Burstinatrix (-1000) I place one card face down and end my turn."

"I'll start by activating my trap Hero Signal, since I have no monsters on the field I can summon one from my deck, come on out Sparkman (1600/1400), and now i'll play Polymerization to make Thunder Giant (2400/1500) I activate his effect which allows me to destroy one monster with less original attack than my giant, and I choose your Deep Sea Diva so your Attack Squad goes back down to 1400, now Thunder Giant attack his attack squad (-1000), and I end my turn.

(G:3000/J:3000)

"I think I'll play my Salvage card which allows me to take two Water monsters with 1500 attack or less from the graveyard. Now, I re-summon Deep Sea Diva, and use her effect to summon Atlantean Heavy Infantry (0/1600), which allows me two summon twice each turn so go Abyss Soldier (1800/1300) in attack mode, now i activate his effect by discarding Alantean Attack Squad, I can send one card on the field to your hand, and since you only have one card on the field, goodbye__Thunder Giant. Now Abyss Soldier and Deep Sea Diva, attack him directly (-2000), and with that, I'll end my turn."

(G:3000/J:1000)

"I draw and use monster reborn to bring back Sparkman, and now I equip to him the Spark Blaster, which gives him 200 more attack points and I can change the battle position of any monster once per turn, and I'm gonna change your Heavy Infantry to attack mode and attack it (-1800), I'll end my turn now.

(G:1200/J:1000)

_Fuck! I forgot about my trap card, I could have just ended this duel. _Gerard thought _I guess I'm distracted by looking at my stunning opponent, WHAT? Stop thinking like that, you have to focus._

"You okay" Jaden asks.

"More than okay" Gerard replies, with smirk on his face. "I just got the card that is going to end this duel."

"WHAT?!" Jaden blurts out.

"Yep, I'm gonna start with discarding Warrior of Atlantis to get on Umi from my deck, then, I'll play the card I just retrieved from my deck, which raises all Water types by 200 attack (2000/1300)/(400/400) now I will summon Spined Gillman (1300/0), and his effect is to raise all Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua types by 400 attack points (2400/1300)/(800/400)/(1900/0), Now Abyss Soldier, attack his Sparkman (-600), this will finish you, Spined Gillman, ATTACK!(-1900) This duel is over."

(G:1200/J:0)

"Congrats on winning the duel, I guess you are one of us now" Jaden says, with (some would say too much) pep in his voice."Which is good because it was getting boring with the same old people."

"It's also good because I now have new reason to be here" Gerard replies.

"What's that"(J)

"You'll find out"(G) says, blushing a little, then he turned and walked away.

"What do you suppose he meant by that, Chazz"(J)

Chazz could not even reply, all he could do was think to himself: _You idiot, if you could read body language you would know, Jaden._

**Review if you think i should go deeper with JadenXGerard.**


	4. The First Spark

**A/N: I own the plot, the whole plot, and nothing but the plot! (And a character :{)**

**WARNING!Chapters are short, early chapters may have yaoi, watch out for femSyrus and some minor syrus bashing occurs. I know the first three chapters were boring, but he can't just pop up. Oh, and there aren't that many duels in this fic so i'll warn you in the chapter prior to a duel so you can just skip to the end of the chapter.**

**RATE AND REVIEW MY FIRST FANFIC**

_**(Lemons are coming)**_

**CHAPTER 4**

_Why do I keep thinking about him?_ This thought was keping Gerard for the majority of the night. _I can't grow too attached to anyone, me and the said person may never see each other again after the academy and we can't stay here forever, so stop these thoughts. _he couldn't, though, no matter how much he tried to. Ever since this afternoon when he dueled Jaden, he could not stop thinking about him, he did not know why, but somehow it sickened him a little, too. Him being distracted by a simple boy.

He was then alarmed by an opening door sound. "Who's there?' (G) asked

"It's me."

"Jaden? What are you doing here?"(G)

"I was confused about what you said earlier."(J)"What did you mean by I'll find out?"

"It was nothing."(G)

"Are you sure, because Chazz said it meant something."(J)

Gerard was now covering his cheeks, because instead of their usual lightly tanned color, they were a bright red. _Damnit! Chazz caught him in what was him trying to be subtle._

"What's wrong, Gerard, something bothering you." he went to move one of Gerard's hands from his face, and when he did, he saw it. "Oh."

"Yeah" (G) said with disappointment in himself in his voice. "I did not want to say it, because you are probably more into girls."

"Pft"(J) said "Me, liking girls, please that is too much drama for me to handle, hell, I don't think I could stand all that 'Oh I want that' or 'She's talking shit about me ' all of it is just nonsense"

"Really?" (G) asked.

"Yeah, it's okay to be gay"(J)

"Well I'm not gay"(G)

"But, how can you be freaking out like this around me if you are not-"

He was cut off by what you could say are a pair of lips (HINT: Gerard's) connecting with his, sending him into a shocked of confusion and what was the other feeling... he could not tell what it was, but he was enjoying it a little bit, then he felt Gerard let out a light moan. About ten seconds after that it was broken by Gerard, who needed to get some air.

Jaden wiped his mouth. "Well now I'm even more confused."(J) said panting. Even he was blushing a little now.

"But it looks like you liked it."(G) said also panting, although his face was a deep cherry red.

There was no denying it, Jaden liked the moment of Gerard's passion, but he was confused more than anything else about what just happened.

"I think I should go" Jaden said still blushing.

"Why" Gerard said, shocked by what Jaden had just said.

"I need to think" Jaden then stood up from the bed they were both sitting on the edge of, turned toward the door and walked out.

_What have I done? _Gerard thought as Jaden walked out. _I think I just gave out my first kiss to someone that didn't want it. This choice is probably going haunt me for a while based on his reaction. _

_**Akward moment in this fic, but you know you liked it you bunchof fanboys and fangirls I may have a new chapter released later today or tomorrow.**_

_**Review if like how much I update.**_


	5. The Reaction

**A/N: I own the plot, the whole plot, and nothing but the plot! (And a character :{)**

**WARNING!Chapters are short, early chapters may have yaoi, watch out for femSyrus and some minor syrus bashing occurs. I know the first three chapters were boring, but he can't just pop up. Oh, and there aren't that many duels in this fic so i'll warn you in the chapter prior to a duel so you can just skip to the end of the chapter. I know you guys are waiting for fem Syrus, but I have not gotten to that point in this fic, so be patient.**

**RATE AND REVIEW MY FIRST FANFIC**

_**(Lemons are coming soon)**_

**CHAPTER 5 **

**Jaden's Reaction**

_I don't believe what just happened! _Is all Jaden could think of at the moment, so he did not notice Chazz walking up behind him.

"I guess Jaden Yuki found himself a man." Chazz said in a nosy tone.

"What, CHAZZ, how long have you been watching me?" Jaden said with a lot of uneasiness in his voice.

"Long enough to know that Gerard has only been here three days and you are already coming out of his dorm blushing." Chazz said in a so-so matter that made Jaden even more uneasy.

_Fucking damnit, Chazz is too nosy, and doesn't help that he can read anyone like a book. _"It is not what you think."(J)

"Really because what I am thinking may be pretty close."(C)

"Okay, then. Shoot"(J)

"You two made out."(C)

Jaden blushed. _MOTHERFUCKER! How does he know everything all the time? Is he a wizard? _"Not really"

"Okay, then, what happened, Jaden." (C) said sarcasticly.

"None of your business, Chazz" Jaden growled at him."We just talked about what he said earlier, nothing else."

"You seem sure of yourself, but I know you enough to know that you don't blush simply because you had a conversation." Chazz said, again in a so-so tone.

"Well I might like him." Jaden was fucking improving now. What he said was still half right though, he didn't know whether he liked Gerard or not.

"I also kno that you don't just up and like someone that you just friggin' met." Chazz said, once more in that so-so tone he had going on.

"JUST FUCKING DROP IT, CHAZZ!" Jaden screamed at Chazz, hoping it make him, like he said, drop it.

"Okay, I'll stop before you wake someone up" Chazz walked away

**Gerard's Reaction**

_I blew it, I fuckin blew it! Ihad one chance and I blew it. I should have never tried to kiss him, it just made everything akward._

Gerard was angry, but only with himself, and maybe Chazz, because it's his fault that Jaden came to his room in the first place. Gerard then noticed that his moment with Jaden had given him an erection. _Just from kissing him, is that how he turns me on? Well, off to take a cold shower to get rid of this._

But the closer he got to the shower, the more tired he got, it was 2:00 in the morning, up until he passed out and fell asleep.

{Into Gerard's dreams} He stood up surrounded by purple fog and across from him was a figure about 3 inches taller, and he noticed he was closer because he could start to make out his figure more and more, even through the purple fog. He had long, white hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and a sinister look on his face.

"Who are you?" (G) yelled through the fog.

"Well,look at that you don't even remember me, I'm hurt."(?) said as a wild grin grew on his face.

"Why should I remember you, I have never seen before in my life."(G) said confused.

"Oh, dear they must taught you how to forget it in the psych ward" (?)

"How do you know abo-"

The mystery figure grabbed his hand with his own, and everything stopped, then the memories flooded into his mind about the mysterious ring shaped necklace with spikes coming off of it, and how it shattered when he picked it up, then after the piece with the Eye of Horus on sunk into his hand, in fact, it was the very hand this mystery man was holding.

"Then that means you are -" (G) was cut by the spirit.

"Yes, I am"

"Why didn't you show me before"(G)

"I only can come by the host having distress, and by the look of this, you are indeed very stressed." He was looking directly at Gerard's crotch. "Feeling aroused about something?"

_How can I still be hard, it happened 6 minutes ago, or was I that aroused?_

**Well this is turning into some bullshit, isn't it? I'm sorry for ending it here but I said the chapters were going to be short.**

_**Review if you like the cameo.**_


	6. The Fallout

**A/N: I own the plot, the whole plot, and nothing but the plot! (And a character :{)**

**WARNING!Chapters are short, early chapters may have yaoi, watch out for femSyrus and some minor syrus bashing occurs. I know the first three chapters were boring, but he can't just pop up. Oh, and there aren't that many duels in this fic so i'll warn you in the chapter prior to a duel so you can just skip to the end of the chapter. I know you guys are waiting for fem Syrus, but I have not gotten to that point in this fic, so be patient.**

**RATE AND REVIEW MY FIRST FANFIC**

_**(Lemons are coming soon)**_

**CHAPTER 6**

**It was all a dream.**

Gerard awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his door. _"Phew, it was all a dream, could you imagine if all that bullshit was true. Ope, better go answer the door, but first_: he looked down and sighed in relief, _and that's finally gone._

He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Gerard."

"Chazz what are doing here so early."

"It's not early it's 10:03, and we'll both be late for class in ten minutes" Chazz said, with a wicked grin.

"I slept on the floor for that long" (G) said

"What?"(C)

"Nothing"(G)

"I have one thing to ask you though, Gerard"(C)

"And what's that?"(G)

"What happened here last night?"(C)

"And whatever do you mean by that?" (G) said, trying to dodge the question.

"I only ask nicely once, so what happened." (C) said with anger in his voice.

"I honestly don't know what you mean"(G) said with a tinge of fear in his voice as walked by Chazz.

Chazz grabbed him by the collar of his uniform jacket, and since he had it zipped up it choked him a little. Chazz turned him around and punched him in the gut, the impact was hard enough to make him fall on his knees and cough some blood on the floor.

"Now do you have something to tell me" Chazz said angrily.

"NO!" (G) yelled, it was the only way he could actually say anything without tearing from the immense pain.

"Oh well, I was hoping you would cooperate with me" He picked up Gerard and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

_**Review if you hate what Chazz did or if you thought that dream in the last chapter would have anything to do with the plot.**_


	7. A Girl With Blue Hair

**A/N: I own the plot, the whole plot, and nothing but the plot! (And a character :{)**

**WARNING!Chapters are short, early chapters may have yaoi, watch out for femSyrus. Oh, and there aren't that many duels in this fic so i'll warn you in the chapter prior to a duel so you can just skip to the end of the chapter. I know you guys are waiting for fem Syrus, and you get it, "she" debuts in this chapter.**

**RATE AND REVIEW MY FIRST FANFIC**

_**(Lemons are coming soon)**_

**CHAPTER 7**

**What's wrong?**

Gerard came to still in immense pain, but it was very dark where he was. _Where am I? Where did Chazz put me after knocking me out?_ Is the only thing on Gerard's mind, because due to him being so thin, he could really taken him anywhere he wanted to. _So, this is how the world works: I find someone i actually like, and I end up in a dark area with pain shooting through my face and stomach. Why me?_

"WHY ME?!" he shouted, out of anger, but you could hear his voice breaking from the sadness.

Gerard saw a stream of light and then he realized where he was, in a trash can. _How fucking original. _Then the stream of light got larger until he could see all through this trash can he was in, and it was more of a recycle bin, because there wasn't any thing gross in it, just paper. Then, he was greeted by a girl how about half a foot shorter than him with blue hair, wearing an Obelisk Blue jacket, so Gerard instantly became nervous.

"So, I suppose you're one of Chazz's friends, here to finish me off." Gerard said, he was already in pain, but he was pretty sure he could handle more as long there was no more shots to the face, he still tasted blood in his mouth from the last one to the face.

"What, Chazz put you here? I've hated that guy since I met him, you've got nothing to worry about." The girl replied, holding out her hand as to help Gerard out of the bin he was in.

"Well that's good to hear, I didn't want to get beat on by a girl." he said with relief, taking her hand in his, letting her help him out of his little confinement container. "I don't suppose you would know where Chazz would be at this time?"

"Well, you look more banged up than I thought you did." she said holding a mirror out out for Gerard to look at himself.

"I suppose you're right, oh and by the way, who are you?" he asked the girl, noticing that he had a black mark on his face stretching from his cheekbone down to his jawline.

"My name is Syrus, and you don't have to tell me who you are, I already know." the girl said.

"Not a good first impression." Gerard said, widening his eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it like what you're thinking, I don't stalk you." Syrus said, slightly embarrassed.

"You're not really good with talking to people, are you?" Gerard said, trying to chuckle a little bit, but even that made stomach pain come back. "OW!" he yelled out.

"What's wrong?" she said with great concern in her voice.

"He also socked me right in the gut. God, I wish the pain would go away." Gerard said almost tearing from his revisited pain. "But I would like an answer to my question."

"Which one?" Syrus asked.

"Where would Chazz be at this time?" (G)

"In his second class." (S)

"I was out longer than I thought!" Gerard exclaimed. "He knocked me out about ten minutes before first class. I got to go, talk to you later."

_Yeah, I doubt it. No one ever talks to me twice. _Syrus thought, feeling down.

_**Review if you thought Syrus was going to pop up sooner.**_


	8. Yaoi Fanservice Part 1

**A/N: I own the plot, the whole plot, and nothing but the plot! (And a character :{)**

**WARNING!Chapters are short, early chapters may have yaoi, watch out for femSyrus. Oh, and there aren't that many duels in this fic so i'll warn you in the chapter prior to a duel so you can just skip to the end of the chapter. I know you guys are waiting for fem Syrus, and you get it, "she" debuts in this chapter.**

**RATE AND REVIEW MY FIRST FANFIC**

_**(Lemons are coming soon)**_

**CHAPTER 8**

**Who Do You Think You Are?**

Gerard set out to get second class. He had sworn some sort of revenge on Chazz for what he did. He tried get there quickly, but he could not run, for when he tried to, the pain would come back.

"Son of a -" he heard the bell that let out second and he just ten steps from the door. Luckily, Jaden was one of those people who would watch the clock in class until the class was over then practically sprint out. So, when the bell sounded, Jaden would be easily found. He widened his eyes when saw who came out first this time.

"Oh, hell" Gerard said with despair fading into his voice.

"Hi, there." a cheer ful white-haired man said."It seems you're late."

"But, I've seen you before" Gerard said.

"Well, I am quite well-known, but I can't say that we have met." (WHM)

"But" _Does this mean that dream really has something to do with the real world? No, this is just a coincidence._

"Well, awkward moment aside, my name is Ryou, I'm a student teacher here."

"Gerard" Is all Gerard could say.

"Hmm, that name does sound familiar, well, I have to go." Ryou said.

Then, to Gerard's relief, Jaden popped out of the door, but when he saw Gerard, he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Jaden, I need to talk to you, about last night."

"What about it" (J)

"Chazz really wants to know"(G)

"I know" (J)

"Did my face give you a clue" (G) with a smirk.

"Huh" (J), then he looked up and gasped. "Chazz did that!"

"Yeah" (G)

"Why" (J)

"I don't know" Gerard felt emotion welling inside of him again "but I'm pretty sure it was because of this."

Then it happened again, the connection of both sets of lips occured. Sending Jaden ,again, into a shocked and excited state, but this only made Gerard enjoy it more and more. Gerard moved them to a shady place while they were still connected. This time it lasted for a good time, until they both required air.

"You have got to stop doing that." (J)

"Why?" (G)

"At least warn me next time." (J)

"Well, I don't know, you seem to like it this way."

It was true, Jaden did enjoy this immensly. "In fact," Gerard interupted Jaden's thought " I have a little proof of enjoyment as well as you do."

They both had erected members from this passionate make-out session. Gerard reached out and grab Jaden's, making him wince from the feeling.

"You wanna use this." Gerard said seductively.

"Maybe" Jaden said in the same tone.

_**Review if you hate how long it took me to update. (3 weeks, I apologize)**_


	9. Yaoi Fanservice Part 2

**A/N: I own the plot, the whole plot, and nothing but the plot! (And a character :{)**

**WARNING!Chapters are short. Oh, and there aren't that many duels in this fic so i'll warn you in the chapter prior to a duel so you can just skip to the end of the chapter.**

**RATE AND REVIEW MY FIRST FANFIC**

_**(Lemons are here.)**_

**CHAPTER 9**

**What You All Have Been Waiting For.**

_Previously..._

_"Huh" (J), then he looked up and gasped. "Chazz did that!"_

_"Yeah" (G)_

_"Why" (J)_

_"I don't know" Gerard felt emotion welling inside of him again "but I'm pretty sure it was because of this."_

_Then it happened again, the connection of both sets of lips occured. Sending Jaden ,again, into a shocked and excited state, but this only made Gerard enjoy it more and more. Gerard moved them to a shady place while they were still connected. This time it lasted for a good time, until they both required air. _

_"You have got to stop doing that." (J)_

_"Why?" (G)_

_"At least warn me next time." (J) _

_"Well, I don't know, you seem to like it this way."_

_It was true, Jaden did enjoy this immensly. "In fact," Gerard interupted Jaden's thought " I have a little proof of enjoyment as well as you do."_

_They both had erected members from this passionate make-out session. Gerard reached out and grab Jaden's, making him wince from the feeling._

_"You wanna use this." Gerard said seductively._

_"Maybe" Jaden said in the same tone._

_And now..._

Gerard then continued on rubbing Jaden's member through his pants, making Jaden go crazy.

"Stop teasing, would ya" Jaden asked in his aroused state of mind.

"Okay" and then, Gerard slipped his hand under Jaden's pants and began to stroke gently and passionatly. _He seems to be enjoying this, which is good because I have never done this before._

"Let's give it a little more" Jaden said.

"What do you mean" Gerard responded.

Jaden then unzipped and took off his pants.

"Oh, that's what you meant" Gerard said. _I hope this doesn't go too far, he's huge!_

Gerard did not know how, but he seemed to know exactly what to do in this situation. He got on his knees, and stopped stroking, but then started to pump Jaden's member. This made Jaden gasp.

"Have you done this before?" Jaden asked.

"Nope" he then began to lick Jaden's dick from the base to the tip.

Jaden shuddered at this. _I thought he said he had never done this before._

Gerard then took just the tip in his mouth and began to suck on it, swirling his tongue in a circular fashion around it. This nearly sent Jaden off the edge, and that's when it happened, Jaden came in Gerard's mouth.

Gerard backed away from from jaden's still erected dick coughing. "Some went down my throat!" He exclaimed, wiping the fresh semen from his mouth.

"You'll get used to it eventually" Jaden said, still aroused. "From the looks of things, it is your turn." he then reached for Gerard's pants and began to remove them, all while kissing Gerard himself, tasting his own semen in his mouth.

"And what am I going to do with this." _Whew! thank goodness he isn't gynormous like the last guy I did this with, and thank god that guy never got in my ass._ He began to pump Gerard's dick, just as had been done with him.

"Do you want feel someting you've never felt before" Jaden asked him, only to recieve a nod of approval. Jaden then engulfed Gerard's entire member in his mouth.

This made Gerard gasp sharply. Jaden bobbed his head up and down on Gerard's dick. He then retreated off of it, and pushed the smaller male on his back. From there he inserted his finger into Gerard, which sent him into shock.

"Wh-Wh-What are you d-doing?" Gerard said in both pleasure and pain._ I hope it doesn't go much farther, I don't think I can take his girth._

This reaction made jaden think. _Maybe I shouldn't go to far this first time, maybe I sould just show him how it feels. _From there, he stopped fingering Gerard, got on top of him, and slid himself onto his dick. He then began to move up and down slowly. Both of them were thinking : _Why haven't I done this before!_

Then, after a few moments, Gerard came inside of Jaden, and in a cause and effect moment, Jaden came on Gerard's chest and face. "Sorry, let me get that for you." Jaden then licked some of the semen off Gerard's face.

Gerard thought to himself. _I never thought coming here would be such a great experience._

_**Review if you hate how long it took me to update. ( I apologize)**_


	10. Gerard, I am your father!

**You all don't need the author's note by now right?**

**What do you Mean?**

After what happened with Jaden, Gerard decided that he should go to is dorm. On his way there he was stopped by a familar face.

"Gerard, wait up"

"huh" Gerard turned around to see the bluenette he met earlier that day. "Oh, hi, Syrus"

"I just wanted to tell you that there is a new student teacher on campus." Syrus said.

"Yeah, I kinda already met him, his name is Ryou." Gerard responded.

"A lot of the girls say that he is cute." Syrus said, blushing.

"Sure, sure, but I can't help but think that there is something odd about him, I'll talk to you later Syrus." Gerard said as he walked off.

Syrus thought to herself _He actually talked to me again, maybe he isn't like all the other guys in this hell hole we call a academy._

Gerard walked through the door of his dorm and crashed onto the bed. He was tired, so natuarally he fell right asleep, and then he drifted into his dream world.

His dreams were interrupted by a mental message similar to the one he got the first time he made contact with Jaden, but it was different this time.

"No son of mine is going to have sexual relations with a man" the white haired stranger said.

"Wait a minute, you're that Ryou guy" Gerard responded.

"Close but no cigar, impudent child, for I am his darker side that hides away in the millenium ring that was destroyed a long time ago."

"Then how are you in my dreams."

"Either you can think that this is an awkard fantsy or you can simply look at your left hand"

Gerard looked, and then he just stood there in shock._ What is this? Where did it come from?_

"Oh I'm terribly sorry if this kills your wonderful day"

"How did this get here!?"

"Before the ring was destroyed, I hid a piece of the ring in your hand to make sure that my soul was spared when that pesky pharoah destroyed it."

"How did you even know me"

"Because I am your father"

"What?!" _I suppose that is why he called son a few minutes ago. _"How?"

"I wiped your memory of me and Ryou's memory of the whole Halphas family, herego making it to where you would forget me, and I could continue living on in your body"

"So, why are you talking to me now?"

"To discuss your little problem."

"What problem?"

"The one you had earlier today"

"That was not a problem."

"It was for me, you see, I can't have you going on and having sex with your same gender."

"And why not?"

"It hurts my pride."

"Deal with it."

"Oh well, I was going to let you decide to change and start going with that Syrus girl, but I had another way arranged for this situation." Bakura turned and walked away.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

_**Review if you think you know what he means.**_


	11. FemGerard

**This chapter is short, and I just want to say that management has changed for the CLMP team. GL15A is now the writer, but DL2 still edits.**

**What did he do?**

Gerard awoke feeling strange, well stranger than usual. He asumed that, like before, the dream was bullshit, and he just went to get dressed for the day. That is when he felt even stranger. He felt as if a small weight had been tied to his chest, and he decided to look down.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" that is also when he noticed that his voice had become more feminine. When 'he' looked down, he noticed that he had what women usually have on their chest, breasts. They weren't huge, but they were there. They were petite but perky. 'He' was just glad he wasn't standing in front of 'his' window, fore he slept with no shirt, so he woke with no shirt.

"I got to make sure this is real" 'he' ran to the mirror, only to his horror, they were there in the mirror, too. (We are just going to just start calling Gerard a she) She noticed that she had the face,the shape (he was actually a beautiful girl), the voice, but did she still have the thing that distinguishes her as a man. She removed the pants that were already threatening to come off.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" She began to panic. Where there once was a penis, there was none. It had been replaced with the female counterpart of the penis, the vagina. She then realized what this could be, and she looked at her hand. The eye was glowing and then faded.

"Is what you meant, _father._"

_"I was going let you change your interests by yourself, but you refused to listen, so this your punishment. You are no longer my son, but my daughter. Now, you can be with all the men you want."_

"But, why."

_"Because I can't keep my lineage on if I have a gay son, and your sister is not showing too much promise on staying straight either, so I chose to make you keep your responsibility, rather than her."_

"But, how am I supposed to stay with Jaden if I am a girl, he says that he hates girls." she felt tears start to well up.

_"Oh, great she is going to start to cry, why can't women controll their emotions."_

"Hey, I'm new at this being a woman thing."

Then, the voice just stopped. What was 'she' going to do? How was Gerard going to keep Jaden as a lover, or even as a friend? It isn't like you just just walk up to a person and say 'Hi, I'm someone you know, I just have boobs and a vagina instead of a penis, but I'm still the same person.' without them thinking that you were a total basket case.

"I have to get help."

_**Review if you knew this is Bakura did.**_


	12. The Danger Of A New Gender

**This week has been slow for my thinking process, I apologize.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!**

**I OWN ONLY ONE CHARACTER!**

**What Am I Going To Do About This?**

All Gerard could do was sit in the room called home. 'He' could not show himself to the public in 'his' condition. It was yesterday morning that he became a she.

"I can't stay in here forever, its about time I show my face, my new face."

Gerard stepped out of newly her dorm to an empty hall.

"Thank Goodness." she sighed

She then heard someone walking her way, so she decided to just keep cool and walk down the hall in the same direction in which she intended going. She was stopped by a voice. _Oh, no, not him._

"'Sup girl." the man that had beaten Gerard when she was a he said.

"What?"

"You are looking fine, girl"

She did not know why Chazz thought that she looked 'fine', as he put it, she was in her clothes that she had when she was a he. Perhaps he was into tomboys.

"Thanks, I guess" being complemented on her appearance by a straight man made Gerard feel weird. _Didn't this guy hate me as a boy?_

"Oh, aren't you modest" This was beginning to eat at Gerard's mind.

"I gotta go"

"Come on, talk to me"

"Leave me be, I need to go"

"Now listen here" he grabbed Gerard's now slender arm.

"Buzz off"

"What did you just say to me, you slifer"

"Let me say it stronger so you can understand: Fuck off!"

Gerard felt everything stop for a moment. Then in an instant she went from standing to leaned up against the wall. He had slung her there. He then rose up his hand and struck her in the face.

"Listen, I don't get rejected, and I sure as hell don't get told to fuck off."

He then, instead of smacking her a second time, he violently slipped his hand in her pants and began to feel around. This made Gerard feel stranger than Chazz talking to her. She felt herself beginning to stiffen up from this feeling.

"S-St-Stop" she said with a choked sound.

"Don't fight it" He said, with a growing smile spreading across his face.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was being raped right outside of her dorm room, and she could not do anything about it.

"If its that much of a problem we can just skip this part" he then shoved by the shoulders to the ground, making her tears fall from her eyes to her face. Then, he proceeded to undo his pants. There was no use fighting, she had seen what this man could do. She could find herself nearly dead in an alley if she tried to fight. He placed his hand on the back of Gerard's head and gradually forced her head onto his cock, and then proceeded to slam it to the back of her throat, making her gag.

"Mrph" is all Gerard could get out. She could not breathe and he would not move his hand so that she could. Was he trying to kill her? She then felt two releases: the release of Chazz into her mouth, right to the back of her throat, forcing her to cough and attempt to spit it up, but she had already swallowed some.

The second release was that of the hand of Chazz against the back of her head, when she regained vision, she had realized that Syrus had tackled him. Chazz ran off.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?" Syrus asked, as if she were going down a check list.

_I just got mouth raped and touched inappropriately by Chazz, but I'm fine. _She thought it, but could say nothing.

"What is your name?"

_Oh, no! I did not think of a name! It can't be close to my actual name._

"My name is Tabitha Ferris."

"I'm Syrus" she said back.

_New gender, new name, and rape. Is this what you want me to go through? What am I going to do about this?_

_**Review for Tabitha to get a special guest.**_


	13. I Don't Think That Is Natural Part 1

**This week has been slow for my thinking process, I apologize.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!**

**I OWN ONLY ONE CHARACTER!**

**I Don't Think That's Natural Part 1**

"You are the first girl he has ever raped. Most of the time he would just smack a girl to 'put her in line' as he says. What did you do?"

"I told him to fuck off."

"Well, that might be why he did that. Why did you say that to him?"

"He kept hitting on me, and it gave me the creeps."

"Wait, he hit on you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, usually guys don't hit on girls wearing baggy boyish clothing. And they usually go for girls with bigger boobs. Wait, they didn't give boy's clothing because they thought you were a boy cause of your small boobs, did they?

_No, they gave boy's clothing because i was a boy two days ago._ "Hey, I'm not small." _Yeah, what a convincing girly reaction on breast size._

"Pfft, you're an A at best. But that is nothing to be ashamed of."

"And you're not 'big' yourself." _Well, it just felt weird saying that to a girl, and why is she focused on my newly formed breasts anyway._

(A/N: I prefer smaller boobs before you nod on the assumption that I am bagging on A's or B's. D's and DD's are just to much boobs.)

"I am sorry that I went off topic, but I ramble. How exactly did it all go down?

"Well I walked out of my dorm, he saw me, attempted to flirt with me, it creeped me out, he insisted, I said fuck off, he slung me at the wall, struck me, stuck his hand down my pants, played around with my sensitive spot, I did not like it, so he shoved down on my knees, undid his pants, grabbed the back of my head, shoved it onto his dick, forced me to suck his dick, released down my throat, making me swallow his seed, and then you tackled him." _This whole experience sickened Gerard, but Syrus had to know, because she was probably the only girl help she could geton this island. She needed to know what to do in this situation about boys and their very strong urges. _" And before you ask, that is why I was wiping my mouth.

Syrus reeled back in disgust. " So, you actually swallowed it."

"I HAD NO CHOICE, HE HAD SHOVED IT ALL THE WAY TO THE BACK OF MY THROAT!" _Even though the last time she swallowed it was on her own accord. He said I'd get used to it, but I don't think that is possible._

"I was just messing around, sheesh"

"This is not a joke, I literally just got raped." _And on my first day being a girl, people are trying to break me in like a shoe._

"Ok, maybe we should just stop talking about it"

"OK"

"Did you hear, another new student is here."

"No, I actually didn't." _Must've been announced while I was hiding in my room all day yesterday._

"Well, her acceptance duel is about to start."

"We should probably get over there then."

**And since you guys are on the internet, check this out. It isn't YuGiOh, but it this new anime that just hit America called Soul Eater paired with a band i recently started listening to called Mindless Self Indulgence. The song's title is Shut Me Up. I don't own any of it, I just think it's awesome.**

** watch?v=erccjxIBErU**

_**Oh, I know you aren't going to, but review if you liked the video and if you have not reviewed this fic. Oh feel free to rate as well. In fact, if I get enough ratings I will actually put them at the end of each chapter.**_


	14. I Don't Think That Is Natural Part 2

**Been sick, I apologize.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!**

**I OWN ONLY Three CHARACTERs!**

**I am going to be changing the name of this fic, my original idea is just not happening. It is now Thanks, Dad! Makes sense, doesn't it.**

**I Don't Think That's Natural Part 2**

"On this side of the arena" the announcement blared through the testing stadium "We have Rosalina Halphas, new student just trying to get in. But her opponent might just keep her out, it's Holton Faultner, student of two years in the academy, but still one of our youngest students, and one of our best."

"Frankly, I don't care who I'm dueling, I'm getting in. For my brother." Rosalina said snidely in Holton's direction.

"Okay then, let's duel and find out." Holton replied.

"And it starts 4000/4000" Annoucement blared in.

"I'll go first, and I'll start by summoning The Tricky by discarding Morphing Jar. Then, I will proceed by summoning Junk Synchron, which allows me to bring back Morphing Jar to the field, and now I tune Junk Synchron and Morphing Jar to create Junk Warrior. I will place two cards face down and end my turn." (H)

4000/4000

"Since I have no monsters in my graveyard I can summon Guardian Eatos, and i play Shooting Star Bow - Ceal on her, decreasing her attack by 1000, but I can attack directly, and I'll solve my decrease dilemma with Axe of Despair, and I'll place two cards face down. Eatos, attack directly!" (R)

"You think I come unprepared, go, Share Damage!" (H)

1500/1500

"I'll place a monster in face down defense, and end my turn." (R)

"Ok I'll play Union Attack, which increases my Junk Warrior's attack by the attack points of all monsters on my field, however, I can't do damage and my other monsters can't attack. Junk Warrior, attack!" (H)

"Go, Sakaretsu Armor" (R) said smugly

"Huh" (H) watched as his monster was destroyed rather than Eatos. "Oh well, I guess I'll just put the tricky in defense mode, and play Mystic Space Typhoon to destroy your bow. I'll end with that."

"That's all, well I was gonna play , but I'll just have to end it here. I'll summon Sinister Sprocket and tune it to Eatos to form Black Rose Dragon, then I'll use it's effect to destroy all monsters on the field." (R)

"Now you've lost your advantage" (H)

"Ever heard of Monster Reborn, dingus" (R)

This made Holton furious, as one could imagine.

"Come back, Eatos, -" Rosalina was interrupted when she noticed Holton smile. "What're you happy about."

"My Bottomless Trap Hole card just activated." (H)

"Wha, Why didn't you activate it when I summoned Black Rose Dragon." (R) was shocked at this development.

"Because the only reason you would sacrifice a 3500 attack monster for your dragon was to activate it's annoying effect, and the only time you would do this is if you had a backup, such as Monster Reborn, in your hand. Had I activated when you summoned Black Rose, you would have been able to summon Eatos back regardless. By activating it on Eatos, you are left with no monsters on your field and no cards in your hand, and only 1500 life points." (H) responded

"Nerd!" (R) yelled over to him.

"Says the girl who is about to loose." Holton responded, a little aggitated.

"I'll end my turn." Rosalina sulked down in defeat.

Holton sighed. _I could destroy her with my La Jinn, but that would make me feel much too guilty, so I'll do this. _" I summon Kanan The Sword Mistress in attack mode, and now I'll attack (-1400), and end my turn."

100/1500

Roselina drew her card an said " Your fatal flaw was that you left me with 100 life points, activate Pot of Avarice, I put all the monsters you detroyed back in my deck and draw 2 cards. These two will do, I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards. Now I play Double Summon, which allows me to summon Goddess of Whim, and then tribute her to summon Majestic Mech - Goryu, I summon him with 1 tribute but he's gone when I end my turn. That's all I'll need, though, ATTACK! (-1500)"

"THE DUEL IS OVER, ROSALINA WINS!" (ANOUNCER)

After the duel, Holton walked up to her and showed her something.

"What is this" Rosalina said.

"This was my hand at the end of the duel." It read La Jinn, Mystical Genie of the Lamp and Trap Hole.

"But, why would you forfeit like that?" Rosalina asked.

"It isn't my place do deny anyone a spot at this academy, especially someone with potential, like you. The academy sent me to make sure you didn't get in, that's why I hate these acceptance duels."

"Th-Thank you."

"But don't go gloating because I can issue a rescreening and have you out of here."

"Ok, geez."

After all the action had ceased, Gerard(Tabitha) and Syrus made it there. "Damnit,we missed the whole thing." Syrus pouted.

"Hey, Syrus" Both fems heard a voice. "Get over here, and bring your friend, too."

(G/T) looked over and saw where it was coming from, it... was... Jaden. They both walked over to where Jaden was and then, Gerard felt her stomach knot up. _Oh, no, it can't be her. _He had spotted the semi long red haired, slender, pale skinned Rosalina Halphas.

"Jaden, when I said find someone for me to hang with, I didn't mean someone to date." Rosalina just stared at her with 'those' eyes.

All Gerard could think is: _I don't think that's natural._

**And since you guys are on the internet, check this out. It isn't YuGiOh, but I think you should check it out. I OWN NOTHING!**

** watch?v=HFsjRVkXhiM**

_**Oh, I know you aren't going to, but review if you liked the video and if you have not reviewed this fic. Oh feel free to rate as well. In fact, if I get enough ratings I will actually put them at the end of each chapter.**_

**The team wants to do a Soul Eater fic, but I don't know how to deal with that.**


	15. The Explanations Begin

**Trying to think, I apologize.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!**

**I OWN ONLY Three CHARACTERs!**

**The Explanations Begin**

_Ok, I am constantly been freaked out. My life is in turmoil. I don't understand why all this happened. And more importantly, why to me? What did I do to deserve this? Oh, wait, my father, if you could call him that, doesn't approve of gay, especially in his own family. But does that mean that I would have to be a woman? Apparentaly it does._

_This week has been great. I have started a relationship on a physical level, been transformed into a woman because of said relationship, been raped, and now it has all went completely downhill. And how? I just got hit on by my little sister._

"OK, why is she just staring off into space like that" Rosalina broke the thought train.

"I don't know, maybe she is shy around lots of people" Jaden said

This made Gerard/Tabitha snap out of it.

"Could I talk to you in private?" (G/T) asked in aggravated tone.

"Oh, so soon, I mean, sure" Rosalina replied. (A/N: Spazz, right?)

The two of them walked off, and the explanations began.

"So, want did you want to talk about? Wait before you tell me, can I ask a few questions? Why are you wearing boy's clothes? And why did you just stare out into space when I hit on you?" Rosalina would not shut up.

"STOP IT!"

"What?"

"Stop chasing some random girl you just met! Geez, aren't you a girl? Shouldn't you be getting with guys?"

"You sound like my brother with that 'get with guys talk'"

"And that is why I spazzed when you hit on me"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I AM YOUR BROTHER!"

"You know, that would explain a lot about him, but I know Gerard is not a girl. So, wanna try again?"

"When you were four, I tricked you with a spider and wet yourself."

"H-How would you know that? Th-That's p-p-p-personal" Rosalina stuttered in disbelief.

"Because I am your brother."

You could see the jaw drop on the small, freckle-faced girl. "You can't be Gerard, you're a girl."

"Unfortunately."

"D-Does that m-mean that I j-just hit on my b-b-b-brother?"

"Pretty gross, isn't it."

Rosalina sank down to her knees and began to feel ashamed of herself. "5 minutes in, and I'm ruined"

"Wait, Rose, no one but you and I know."

"Really"

"Yes, so that means you must, at all costs, not tell anyone at all."

"Ok, so what am I supposed to call you."

"Tabitha Ferris"

**Did you like that chapter, did ya, did ya, DID YA!**

**And since you guys are on the internet, check this out. It isn't YuGiOh, but I think you should check it out. I OWN NOTHING!**

** watch?v=s8vvTQDrPec**

_**Oh, I know you aren't going to, but review if you liked the video and if you have not reviewed this fic. Oh feel free to rate as well. In fact, if I get enough ratings I will actually put them at the end of each chapter.**_

**There is a new person on the team: Rose201.**

**COMING SOON IN LATE APRIL:**

**The Studies of Black Blood or The Incursion of the Rose Edge (review and decide on the title of the Soul Eater fic).**


	16. Getting Re-Aquainted

**Trying to think, I apologize.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!**

**I OWN ONLY Three CHARACTERs!**

**The Re-aquaintment**

_Now it is time for the ultimatum that one person in particular needs to hear. I have to tell Jaden. Frankly, I think it is time to tell him. Maybe he will under stand._

_but..._

_HOW AM I GOING TO TELL HIM!?_

_How would it run down:_

_Oh, hi Jaden, I'm that guy you fucked the other day, but I'm a girl now, how's that suit ya? or_

_Hi Jaden, I'm Gerard, but I no longer have a penis, are we still on? or_

_Hi, I'm Gerard Halphas. You say that is a strange name for a girl? Well, you are right because I was a boy a couple of days ago. Sure, now I have boobs, but they are only noticeable if I stand the right way._

_If this is my best, I'm screwed. He still needs to know._

Gerard/Tabitha walked toward Jaden.

"Hi," Jaden said.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Me, too"

"Afraid so"

"uh oh"

They walked over to the same area where he/she explained it to his/her sister.

_Well, fuck it here goes nothing. _Gerard thought as he/she leaned in kissed Jaden on the lips, to which the response was not exactly storybook.

**"What the hell was that!" **Jaden growled loudly in reaction.

"Familiar at all" Tabitha/Gerard said in his/her now girly voice.

"Actually, yes, but how? I have only ever dated one girl, and you look nothing like her."

"That's because I was originally a boy"

"um, how?"

"Apparentally, you need another refresher." _I hope this works. _(Fuck it you know that tabitha and gerard are the same person, so i'm putting down tabitha while it's in girl form until everyone knows.) Tabitha moved the hair that had been covering most of her face showing the bruise that still remained on her face from Chad when she was a boy.

"No"

"Yes, it is me Jaden"

"It can't be, you look so different."

"I know"

"But . . . how?"

"Family issues"

"What kind"

"Father disapproves of gayness, so he made me a girl"

"So you've had some work done"

"No"

"But I thought that the only way to become the other gender was with surgery"

"Yeah, that lead me up to the second mind blow"

"Which is?"

"My dad is . . . . . . . Ryou Bakura"

**"Wait, what the "**

**END**

**And that's why I think Jaden is cool, He is a total idiot.**

**And since you guys are on the internet, check this out. It isn't YuGiOh, but I think you should check it out. I OWN NOTHING!**

** watch?v=miP21jnj3RU**

**Oh, I know you aren't going to, but review if you liked the video and if you have not reviewed this fic. Oh feel free to rate as well. In fact, if I get enough ratings I will actually put them at the end of each chapter.**

**COMING SOON IN LATE MAY:**

**The Incursion of the Rose Edge**


	17. Further Explaining Oneself

**ProBonoCrono: Are we really writng this late?**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: Yes.**

**Rose201: Do you know what time it is?**

**DarkLaura: It's tommorrow.**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: Can y'all just concentrate?**

**Rose201: I would concentrate if it was yesterday, but it's tommorrow, and you lucky I am even here.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!**

**I OWN ONLY Three CHARACTERs!**

**Futher Explaining Oneself**

"So what you are saying is that you father is the same guy who wore the millenium ring?" Jaden reiddirated.

"Yes" Tabitha said back.

Jaden tensed a little bit as his face went pink. "And you are also saying that me and you had sex the day before you became a girl?"

"Y-yes" Tabitha said, blushing.

"So you're Gerard"

"Well,yes but try to only call me that in private. As of right now, everyone thinks my name is Tabitha Ferris."

"In that case." Jaden walked closer, and met his lips to Tabitha's. This made her be shcoked at first, but then she melted into the kiss. Tabitha then began to run her fingers through Jaden's hair as the both of them moaned into the kiss as Jaden deepened it. Jaden decided to run his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance, and right as Tabitha parted her lips - -

"AHEM, you two having fun?"

Tabitha pulled herself away only to see the bane of her day to be and redhead who happened to be way to nosy. "Oh god, really, Rosalina?"

Jaden looked at Tabitha, then to Rosalina, then back to Tabitha and smiled nervously. "Did I just get cockblocked by your sister?"

"Afraid so" Rosalina piped out. "So, _Tabitha, _you make out with boys often?"

"Yes, actually, if you mean recently." Tabitha said back.

"I take she knows your secret, too." Jaden said.

"Yes" Tabitha said and turned to Rosalina."Now, shoo, Rosalina."

"Whatever" Rosalina walked off.

"I do have some questions, though, Jaden."

"Ask away" He said, as Tabitha's fingers ran out of his hair.

"You told me you were gay, and yet we just kissed, passionetly I might add, and I am a girl."

"I also said that I don't date girls because of the drama, and you still have the mentality of a boy , so drama isn't really a problem."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Oh" Tabitha said, as she looked at the ground.

**END**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: Hey we are done.**

**DarkLaura, Rose201, ProBonoCrono: zzzzzzzz**

**GloryLaughsAngrily15: Amateurs**

**And since you guys are on the internet, check this out. It isn't YuGiOh, but I think you should check it out. I OWN NOTHING!**

** watch?v=3KsATmF77BY**

**Oh, I know you aren't going to, but review if you liked the video and if you have not reviewed this fic. Oh feel free to rate as well. In fact, if I get enough ratings I will actually put them at the end of each chapter.**

**COMING SOON IN LATE MAY:**

**The Incursion of the Rose Edge**


	18. It's About To Go Down

**ProBonoCrono: I don't know where we left off.**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: That's cause you fell asleep.**

**Rose201: Didn't everyone?**

**DarkLaura: Not Glory.**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: I've said it once and I'll say it again: Amateurs!**

**Rose201: Dick.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!**

**I OWN ONLY Three CHARACTERs!**

**Futher Explaining Oneself**

Jaden and Tabitha composed themselves and then walked out of the corridor to meet up with the rest of their friends. Well ,mainly Jaden's friends, Gerard/Tabitha hardly new anyone there, boy or girl.

"What the hell!" Tabitha yelled, which sounded more like a scream.

The scene was hectic: Syrus on the floor, floor knocked unconscious, and Chazz on the ground as well. Except Rosalina was on top of him, steadily biting his face, but Tabitha thought it was something else. That was until Rosalina looked back.

"Hi" she said with blood in her teeth. "He tried to hurt Syrus. I stopped him, but she fainted when I started biting himand he started bleeding."

"So that isn't your blood?" Tabitha said.

"Nope."

"Well done I guess, but there were probably oher ways of going about this." Jaden said.

"What, like making out with him?" Holton said, walking into frame.

Both Jaden and Tabitha went pink. Holton added, "Yeah, Rosy here is a little gossip. She told us what you two were doing."

"Hey, don't call me Rosy!" Rosalina said angrily.

"How dare you tell them about our personal buisness!" In any other situation, Tabitha wouldn't care as Gerard, but everyone knew about JadenxGerard, and some might be smart enough to make a connection. Holton seems smart and so does Chazz.

Jaden intertwined his hand with Tabitha's, "Hell, I don't care." This statement made Tabitha blush even more.

All of a sudden a THWACK was heard as Chazz hit Rosalina in the stomach, which sent her off of him. He stood up, looked at Tabitha, and said "You!"

"What about me?" Tabitha began shuttering.

"I'm not done with you."

"uh, What is he talking about?" Jaden and Holton almost in unison.

"Nothing, it's personal buisness." She looked down. "Ask Syrus when she comes to, I don't want to talk about it." She began crying and fell to her knees, knowing what was probably going to happen next.

"I won't let you touch her!" Jaden yelled. This made Tabitha look up. _No one has ever defended me until I came here._

**END**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: Yeah, it's a short chapter. You want to fight about it?**

**ProBonoCrono: It is so we can have a chapter for the fight scene.**

**DarkLaura: We are trying to update quickly again?**

**ProBonoCrono: YES!**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: Pfft, let's see how long that lasts.*laughs***

**Rose201: Again: dick.**

**And since you guys are on the internet, check this out. It isn't YuGiOh, but I think you should check it out. I OWN NOTHING!**

** watch?v=fGRwH342LlU**

**Oh, I know you aren't going to, but review if you liked the video and if you have not reviewed this fic. Oh feel free to rate as well. In fact, if I get enough ratings I will actually put them at the end of each chapter.**

**COMING SOON IN LATE MAY - EARLY JUNE:**

**The Incursion of the Rose Edge**


	19. An Awkward Fight

**ProBonoCrono: Is this it?**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: The epic fight scene?**

**Rose201: Yes!**

**DarkLaura: Someone's gettin' fucked up!**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: Go Jaden!**

**Rose201: Sure, Jaden wins, we'll go with that.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!**

**I OWN ONLY Three CHARACTERs!**

**FIGHT!**

"I won't let you touch hi- er her." Jaden got in Chazz's way.

"You want some, too? I thought we were friends?" Chazz said.

"That doesn't mean I should let you do this"

"Just let me indulge"

"NO!" He yelled at Chazz.

"I wanted to be civil with you, Jaden, just know that." Chazz removed his coat and wiped some of the blood off of his face. "That ginger bitch did quite a number on my face."

Jaden decided to take initiative and run up to Chazz. Chazz sidestepped him and kneed him in the gut. Jaden Yelled at the pain and went for another swing, but he missed again and Chazz countered. He kept doing this until Chazz had grabbed him by the collar and kept hitting him in the face.

"Hey, that is not fair" Chazz then got hit in the back of the head. He turned around to see Holton behind him, kinda pissed. "You should want a fair fight, yes?"

"Not really"

"Thought not"

Holton then swung. Chazz used Jaden as a shield, but Holton stopped himself. "Fight fair, for me?" Holton teased Chazz.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Chazz said

"Several things" a wide grin popped up on Holton's face.

Holton hit Chazz in the face. Chazz yelped. Holton hit him several times in different places. He lifted up Chazz by his shirt, and brought him extremely close to his face.

"What the hell" Chazz began to turn pink.

"Does someone have a crush on Holton Faultner" Holton had really begun to embarass Chazz, but he did take enjoyment in what he was doing.

"Wha- no" Chazz got even more colored in the face.

"You're not doing a good job of showing it" Holton kissed Chazz on the lips briefly. He then proceeded to drop him violently. Holton was pink, yes, but Chazz was beet red. "Now get out of here"

Chazz ran off, holding his mouth.

**FINISH HIM?!**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: WTF?**

**ProBonoCrono: WTF?**

**DarkLaura: WTF?**

**ProBonoCrono: What was that?**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: WTF?**

**Rose201: The first chapter I wrote.**

**ProBonoCrono: Not what I thought would happen.**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: I just realized that our banter is as long as our chapters used to be.**

**JewcieToemaetoe: What is this? I just stumbled in to something weird, didn't I?**

**Rose201: Yes.**

**And since you guys are on the internet, check this out. It isn't YuGiOh, but I think you should check it out. I OWN NOTHING!**

** watch?v=b0Is6HeUAAA**

**Oh, I know you aren't going to, but review if you liked the video and if you have not reviewed this fic. Oh feel free to rate as well. In fact, if I get enough ratings I will actually put them at the end of each chapter.**

**COMING SOON IN LATE MAY - EARLY JUNE:**

**The Incursion of the Rose Edge**


	20. Syrus Gets Some Action

**GloryLaughsAngrily: We find it necessary to say that the views expressed in the fanfic you are reading are not necessarily the views of the ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper staff.**

**Rose201: You're just mad because your character had a gay moment.**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: NO, btw where is everyone else?**

**Rose201: Offline**

**GloryLaughsAngrily: Then I guess it is a Holton and Rosalina heavy chapter. (Not a pairing, ficnet)**

**Rose201: I guess so.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!**

**I OWN ONLY Three CHARACTERs!**

**Holton, Explain Yourself!**

Jaden was shocked, to say the least. "Thanks for helpin' out, man, but what was all that about?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Holton asked back, wiping his mouth.

"What do you mean: What do I mean?" Jaden was stunned by that response. "You know, the part where you had Chazz right up to your face, and then you kissed him?"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"I found it humorous"

"What"

"I have a weird sense of humor, and sometimes I have to step outside my own comfort zone to get a decent laugh out of a situation." Holton explained.

"So, you found it funny to have a gay moment?"

"Did you see the look on his face?! Yeah, I thought it was hilarious!" Holton fell into laughter. Jaden chuckled nervously. _This guy is off his rocker!_

Holton calmed down and said: "Jaden, how did you manage to get this girl after just meeting her." He looked over at Tabitha with a subtle smile on his face.

"We kind of already knew each other," Jaden said. Now he was looking over at Tabitha, causing her to blush.

"Ok, so Imma leave you two to your own devices, and try to help Syrus here out of her little mini coma, hehe" Holton said as he picked up Syrus and began to shake her.

"So do you want to get out of here?" Tabitha asked, grabbing her left shoulder with her right arm.

"Sure, you wanna come to my place?" Jaden said, with a glint of desire in his eyes.

"Whoa, I know that look, and I don't think it's safe for us to do it until we get me sorted out with this whole gender bend thing," Tabitha said quietly, so no one could hear her other than Jaden.

"Well we can still go."

"OK, Mr. Giddy"

As they leave, we turn our camera or pen or keyboard to Holton and Syrus. Syrus had just awoken, "What happened?" she asked.

"Well you passed out when Chazz started bleeding."

This is what any normal person would hear, but Syrus had the boy she has been crushing on since he got here holding her, and she fainted again while thinking: _He's actually holding me, and his hands are so warm against me._

"Syrus? Ah, you passed out again!" he resumed shaking the small blue haired girl until she woke again. She looked up to Holton there, again.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" Syrus said

"What!? What do you mean by that?"

"Holton there is, something I need to tell you,"

Holton thought _Oh God, not this. I mean, I like her, too, but she's about to say what I think she is going to say, I am going to have difficulty playing it cool. _"What is it?" he finally said.

"I like you" (pretty ballsy for Syrus standards)

"Well, um, uh, um"

"Well?"

_Shit! She said it!_"Well, I like you, too"

"No, I mean, I like you a lot"_I am so nervous i can feel my self shaking in his arms._

_Shit! _"Like how much?"

Syrus planted her lips to Holton's, causing him to gasp. Holton thought: _Shit! I never thought this would happen, but we are actually kissing!_ Holton exited thought and returned the kiss that he had recieved. They then parted from one another. It was a light and chaste kiss.

"That felt right"

"Yes it did"

"Holton, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do, Syrus."

**End**

**REVIEWS FOR FIC**

**1. Jonouchi Katsuya 5/25/13**

**OK so at first I was laughing along but as the fic went on, I got angrier and angrier. **

**"I also said that I don't date girls because of the drama, and you still have the mentality of a boy , so drama isn't really a problem."**

**That quote is probably one of the most sexist things I have read in a while. It wasn't romantic at all.**

**And the rape from nowhere? Thanks for triggering me. You didn't even bother to warn me. **

**This fic had potential but... it went all over the place, it angered me, it had no reason...**

**Your anger is warranted, and I apologize. This is why ProBonoCrono doesn't date girls, so we just went with his ideology. Again, I apologize for the whole team for you apparently wasting your time. And about the rape, your welcome. I hope you will enjoy our Soul Eater fic better when we start writing it. Thank you for your constructive criticism.**

**- GloryLaughsAngrily15**

**And since you guys are on the internet, check this out. It isn't YuGiOh, but I think you should check it out. I OWN NOTHING!**

** watch?v=uuIybmHb19M**

**Oh, I know you aren't going to, but review if you liked the video and if you have not reviewed this fic. Oh feel free to rate as well. In fact, if I get enough ratings I will actually put them at the end of each chapter.**

**COMING SOON IN LATE MAY - EARLY JUNE:**

**The Incursion of the Rose Edge**


	21. Motif

**GloryLaughsAngrily: I'm a lone writer.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!**

**I OWN ONLY Three CHARACTERs!**

_**Previously. . .**_

_As they leave, we turn our camera or pen or keyboard to Holton and Syrus. Syrus had just awoken, "What happened?" she asked._

_"Well you passed out when Chazz started bleeding."_

_This is what any normal person would hear, but Syrus had the boy she has been crushing on since he got here holding her, and she fainted again while thinking: He's actually holding me, and his hands are so warm against me._

_"Syrus? Ah, you passed out again!" he resumed shaking the small blue haired girl until she woke again. She looked up to Holton there, again._

_"So, it wasn't a dream?" Syrus said_

_"What!? What do you mean by that?"_

_"Holton there is, something I need to tell you,"_

_Holton thought Oh God, not this. I mean, I like her, too, but she's about to say what I think she is going to say, I am going to have difficulty playing it cool. "What is it?" he finally said._

_"I like you" (pretty ballsy for Syrus standards)_

_"Well, um, uh, um"_

_"Well?"_

_Shit! She said it!"Well, I like you, too"_

_"No, I mean, I like you a lot"I am so nervous i can feel my self shaking in his arms._

_Shit! "Like how much?"_

_Syrus planted her lips to Holton's, causing him to gasp. Holton thought: Shit! I never thought this would happen, but we are actually kissing! Holton exited thought and returned the kiss that he had recieved. They then parted from one another. It was a light and chaste kiss._

_"That felt right"_

_"Yes it did"_

_"Holton, do you want to be my boyfriend?"_

_"Yes, I do, Syrus."_

_**And now. . .**_

**Rosalina Ruins The Moment . . . Again**

"Oh, thank you, Holton" Syrus squirmed out of Holton's grip and hugged him. Holton returned it as Syrus rest her head against his shoulder. They sat like that for a good five minutes, content in finally showing their true feelings for one another. Holton looked at Syrus and asked "Hey, are you doing anything later?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You want to go somewhere later?"

"Why can't we go now?"

"Two reasons: I like what we are doing now, and it's not ideal to go in the middle of the day."

"Oh. In that case sure."

Holton and Syrus then brought each other's lips to connect again. (A/N: First kiss that didn't surprise anyone, fuck yeah) It wasn't heavy, but light and sweet.

(Rosalina's POV)

_Phew how long was I out? Well, it couldn't have been too long because Holton and Syrus are still here. What are they doing over there? Wait, what the fuck? They are over there kissing? MOTHERFUCKER! Is that the motif of the day, because everyone's doing it, except for me, and honestly it's pissing me off. It's not like I have have someone to go with. Although, that Chazz guy was pretty hot, but I honestly doubt that he would go out with me after I noshed on his face._

(Normal POV)

"Hey, you guys." Holton and Syrus heard a voice come from behind them, so they broke their kiss and looked back. It was Rosalina.

"Hey, Rosy" Holton said

"I told you not to call me that."

"Hey, you deserved it after ruining our moment."

"Ugh, everyone's having a moment today!" Rosalina stormed off. (BITCHING HALPHAS STYLE)

"I think we should be going, too" Syrus said.

"You're probably right"

**End**

**How to make a fic like this**

**Gather a group of friends on a chatroom.**

**Bring the idea of doing something crazy.**

**Suggest Fanfiction.**

**Break out Wordpad.**

**Add dubious amounts of crack.**

**Do this for 25 chapters.**

_**Yeah, we are going to stop at 25, sorry.**_

**REVIEWS FOR FIC**

**1. Jonouchi Katsuya 5/25/13**

**OK so at first I was laughing along but as the fic went on, I got angrier and angrier. **

**"I also said that I don't date girls because of the drama, and you still have the mentality of a boy , so drama isn't really a problem."**

**That quote is probably one of the most sexist things I have read in a while. It wasn't romantic at all.**

**And the rape from nowhere? Thanks for triggering me. You didn't even bother to warn me. **

**This fic had potential but... it went all over the place, it angered me, it had no reason...**

**Your anger is warranted, and I apologize. This is why ProBonoCrono doesn't date girls, so we just went with his ideology. Again, I apologize for the whole team for you apparently wasting your time. And about the rape, your welcome. I hope you will enjoy our Soul Eater fic better when we start writing it. Thank you for your constructive criticism.**

**- GloryLaughsAngrily15**

**And since you guys are on the internet, check this out. It isn't YuGiOh, but I think you should check it out. I OWN NOTHING!**

** watch?v=PCDC8q93gBs**

**Oh, I know you aren't going to, but review if you liked the video and if you have not reviewed this fic. Oh feel free to rate as well. In fact, if I get enough ratings I will actually put them at the end of each chapter.**

**COMING SOON IN EARLY - LATE JUNE:**

**The Incursion of the Rose Edge**


	22. That Night Part 1

**GloryLaughsAngrily: Check out SNAPPED and SHOCKED EXPRESSION, written exclusively by me. Part 3 coming out sometime soon!**

**GLA15, PBC, DL2, R201, and JCTMT: THANKS FOR 1000 VIEWS.**

**ProBonoCrono: I wrote this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!**

**I OWN ONLY Three CHARACTERs!**

**That Night (WARNING: Sexual Content)**

_**Jaden and Tabitha**_

"So, Jaden, are you sure you are fine with me as a girl?" Tabitha asked with concern.

"Yes," Jaden replied, then added "I also realized what I said back there earlier may have been a tad sexist."

Tabitha thought for a moment. _Oh when he said "I also said that I don't date girls because of the drama, and you still have the mentality of a boy , so drama isn't really a problem."_ "It's alright, Jaden." she smiled.

"Thanks, it's just that the one girl I dated was drama this and drama that," Jaden explained.

Tabitha was getting a little peeved that Jaden was discussing his past relationships, but she understood. " Who did you date?" she finally asked.

"Alexis Rhodes," Jaden replied (whoo! name drop)

"Who is that?" Tabitha had not met this girl, but was curious as to who she was.

"Oh, she died a while back. Before you got here." Jaden had said, looking at the ground.

"How did she die?"

"Suicide." Jaden said "Right after I dumped her." (THAT STORY WILL BE OUT SOON, TO BE WRITTEN BY PROBONOCRONO)

"OK, let's stop talking about that!" Tabitha saw Jaden become distressed. "So why did you want to come to your place rather than mine?"

"Well, wouldn't it be weird if Me and my girlfriend/boyfriend, or whatever I'm supposed to call you, walked into 'Gerard's' room?" He asked.

"Yeah, I suppose it would." Tabitha responded, blushing because Jaden still had romantic feelings for her.

"Besides, what's wrong with being here?" Jaden asked playfully, puting his hands on Tabitha's shoulders.

"Nothing! Nothing!" She said back, nervously smiling.

All of a sudden, Jaden brought her closer, and began to rub her back. "Now let's stop talking, shall we?" He said.

Tabitha nodded. Jaden brought his lips to Tabitha's, causing her to moan. She put her hands on his chest. Tabitha licked Jaden's lower lip, asking for entrance. Jaden parted his lips and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. The two tongues then fought for dominance over the other, which Jaden accomplished. The two tongues played around with each other as the two moaned into the kiss.

The one kiss had turned into a hot make out session. Jaden was sitting on the bed with Tabitha sitting in his lap. Tabitha broke for air and said "Let's go further." she then pushed Jaden down to where he was laying back on the bed. Tabitha removed her own boy's jacket and shirt and Jaden's pants gently, to reveal his erection hiding under his boxers.

"I thought you said not to do that until we get your ... condition checked out?" Jaden said with his voice full of desire.

"That doesn't sound like something I'd say. Besides we won't be having sex," She said as she put her head right by his crotch and removed his boxers. She then took the head of his dick into her mouth and began to take in more and more as Jaden groaned in pleasure. She had his whole phallas in her mouth. Her throat was almost too tight because it was constricting him. Tabitha began to move her head up and down slowly. She could not go back down all the way because it made her gag. She began to pick up the pace, which caused Jaden to moan from the ecstacy laced in this moment.

A few moments later, Jaden came in Tabitha's mouth, which proved too much because some dripped out of her mouth. "Too much" she said as she lifted her head off of his dick.

"Sorry." Jaden said, he was thinking _She did this for me, how about I do something for her, or him, or whatever._ "Hey, Tabitha."

"Yes?"

"It's your turn."

"What?!"

Jaden grabbed Tabitha's small frame and set her back in his lap and began to fondle her petite breasts, earning a suprised moan from the brunette. He then removed her pants, which were very baggy on her. He put his hand on Tabitha's entrance and felt the heat coming off of it. He began to rub his hand against it, making Tabitha groan again in pleasure. He continue this for a minute or two when Tabitha collapsed onto his shoulder.

"I can't hold back anymore! Screw my 'condition', just fuck me now!" She screamed in pleasure.

"Gah, Ok," Jaden said back nervously. Jaden positioned himself and her, and then he slid himself into her. Tabitha felt something break inside her. "ahhhhhahahahha, What the hell was that?" she asked with choked sobs coming through. That had really hurt her.

"You'll get over the pain, trust me." Jaden tried to comfort her. "Do you want me to go ahead?" she nodded, giving Jaden the go-ahead. He began to thrust slowly, as to not hurt his lover. As he was thrusting, he thought it would comfort her to kiss her again. So he moved her head toward his and again their lips made contact. They kept kissing untilTabitha clenched her teeth and arched her back as they both came.

They settle themselves under the blankets. "We'll clean up in the morning," Jaden said, as he noticed the smell of sex and sweat in the air, and that Tabitha still had some semen on the corner of her mouth dripped down to her chin.

"Jaden?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She was finally able to say it.

"I love you, too, Ger- er, I mean Tabitha." And so was he.

**End**

**Your review question is : What is a seme?**

**How to make a fic like this (REVISED)**

**Gather a group of random people who become your friends on a chatroom.**

**Bring the idea of doing something crazy.**

**Suggest Fanfiction.**

**Break out Wordpad.**

**Add dubious amounts of crack.**

**Do this for 25 chapters.**

_**3 more chapters to go.**_

**And since you guys are on the internet, check this out. It isn't YuGiOh, but I think you should check it out. I OWN NOTHING!**

** watch?v=VLYrNzUUxJs**

**Oh, I know you aren't going to, but review if you liked the video and if you have not reviewed this fic. Oh feel free to rate as well. In fact, if I get enough ratings I will actually put them at the end of each chapter.**

**COMING SOON IN JULY (We are going to make it epic because you guys have waited so long. There will be fighting, plot twists, and lemons.):**

**The Incursion of the Rose Edge**


	23. That Night Part 2

**GloryLaughsAngrily: Check out SNAPPED and SHOCKED EXPRESSION, written exclusively by me. Part 3 coming out sometime soon!**

**GLA15, PBC, DL2, R201, and JCTMT: THANKS FOR 1000 VIEWS.**

**DarkLaura2 and Rose201: We wrote this chapter. Read it and weep!**

**WE DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!**

**WE OWN ONLY Three CHARACTERs!**

**That Night (WARNING: Slight Sexual Content)**

_**Holton and Syrus**_

Holton showed up outside the girls' dorms in a simple pair of black jeans and an Escape The Fate t-shirt (GloryLaughsAngrily15's favorite band) and simply waited. In a few moments Syrus popped up out of nowhere and half-hugged and half- tackled him. "Hi, Holton!"

Holton looked up at his 'attacker' in alarm. "Hi, Syrus, and by the way, WHAT THE HELL!"

"I just thought it would be fun to surprise you, I'm sorry." she said looking down.

"It's okay. I'm just not a big fan of surprises." He patted her head.

They both got off of the ground and stood up. Holton finally got a look of her. She was wearing a black long- sleeve shirt that showed her midrift, and she was wearing a purple skirt. She had on knee high stockings with boots. _She looks remarkable._

"Well? You like?" She said.

"You look amazing," Holton put his hand on the back of his head.

_He's so awkward sometimes. _Syrus thought. "So where are you taking us?"

"It's a surprise follow me" Holton responded.

Syrus sweatdropped. _I thought he didn't like surprises. _She followed Holton to this old shack in the middle of the woods. "Umm exactly what were your plans for tonight?"

"No it's not like that, this is where I lived until I found out there was academy over yonder" Holton explained while sweatdropping.

_Like really awkward sometimes, but that's one of the things i like about him._

"I still Maintain the place so when I graduate from the academy." Holton further explained.

"So you come here every day to clean it up?"

"Not every day," Holton put his hand on the back of his head. Again.

The couple walked into the shack. it had every thing that two people would need for living.

"You like to Prepare?"

"Yes, and I dream big,"(Little song reference)

_God he is just different today._

"I haven't shown you the rest of the house"

Syrus was expecting a smooth sexual move to the bedroom, but he walked over and showed her the kitchen.

_It looks like Imma have to initiate._

"Holton?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here." _This is embarrassing that I have to do this. I mean, I dressed skimpy and everything._

"OK"

Holton walked over to her and she brought his head down and laid a kiss on his lips. She then retracted and said "Now, my tour guide, where, pray tell, is the bedroom."

"Down that hall."

Syrus made her way down that hall way holding the collar of Holton's shirt. Syrus sat on the bed. "Now join me"

Holton made his way to Syrus ending his path with kissing her on the lips. It became more passionate as they bagan to make out. Syrus was on top of Holton, and she had removed her shirt, but still had ehr bra on. Holton had placed his knee in between her legs. She moved down to remove his jeans.

"Don't you think we should wait until we're older" Holton said. (GIANT INTERNET COCK BLOCK MANUEVER)

"I suppose" Syrus pouted. _I would never painted him as one of those types._

They did not have the sex, but they continued to make out until they decided to go to sleep

**R201: Ther you go! enough corn to make shit out cobs! **

**DL2: Speaking of bed, I am going there now.**

**End**

**Your review question is : What is a uke?**

**How to make a fic like this (REVISED)**

**Gather a group of random people who become your friends on a chatroom.**

**Bring the idea of doing something crazy.**

**Suggest Fanfiction.**

**Break out Wordpad.**

**Add dubious amounts of crack.**

**Do this for 25 chapters.**

_**2 more chapters to go.**_

That Night Part 3

Aftermath

**WE HAVE DISCONTINUED INTERNET PROMOTION OF CODE MENT.**

**Out NOW! (We are going to make it epic because you guys have waited so long. There will be fighting, plot twists, and lemons.):**

**The Incursion of the Rose Edge (Soul Eater)**


End file.
